Bonding
by Gen Rhapsodos
Summary: Lincoln and Emily bond and get all snuggly. I think it's kinda romantic...Read and review! LincolnxEmily


"**Bonding"**

_**I give full credit to Stephenie Myer for her werewolf lore. Werewolves kick ass. xD**_

Lincoln and Emily were snuggled up together on her bed, watching TV. It had been the brunette's doing of course—she felt the need to bond with him because after all, he w_as_ her baby's daddy. Emily let her mind wonder, not really watching the rom-com that Lincoln had flicked on.

Their posture was comfortable and untroubled. She was using his chest as a pillow and had herself pressed against his side, giving him just enough room to wrap his right arm around her while he lay flat on his back—his other arm helped prop his head up to see the television screen.

"What do you think of Caleb?" Emily asked from nowhere.

"Hm, what?" Lincoln replied distractedly, rubbing his eye.

"The name of the baby, silly...Oooh! Or what about Jared?"

"Um...What if it's a girl?"

"Madison, Elizabeth, Avril—" Emily ticked the names off on her fingers.

"Avril? As in _Avril Lavigne?_" the Spanish man chuckled, "Are you having triplets?"

"What? She's hot! And no...Just one."

Lincoln smiled and focused back on the TV. "It's all up to you, señora."

Emily frowned and slapped his chest playfully. "Your opinion counts too you know!"

"Well, I do like Caleb and Avril..."

"So then it's decided?" She grinned at him.

"Sí."

He squeezed his arm more tightly around her and gave a content sigh. And for the first time, the actress found herself studying him closely...Noticing that his eyes were emerald-green—she was painfully reminded of Rachel—and that he kind of resembled Jacob Black in his own weird way.

_He IS a handsome guy_, she admitted. He had a chiselled, muscular body and good looks to go along with it. Girls probably swooned over him—a lot. _Then why is this gorgeous beast still single? _Emily rewinded that thought. _Hold on...I'm attracted to Lincoln? Bloody hell. My lesbian label just flew right out the window...Maybe I've been around vampires too much—_

"Emily?"

"Yo," was the young Brit's automatic response.

"You're...not getting too warm, are you?" What an odd question to ask. But as proof that her earlier assumption of being around creatures of the night too much was true, she hadn't been aware that in fact, Lincoln _was_ warm...Almost hot actually. Definitely warmer than the others.

"Why _are_ you so warm? Are you sick?" Emily blurted.

"Nah, I'm normally this temperature."

"Oh...So what blood type do you prefer? A-negative—"

Lincoln laughed. "I am not a blood-drinker, señora. Nor am I human like you."

Her jaw unhinged. "Then what—"

"I'm a werewolf."

_I'm...I'm having a PUPPY? Holy sweet mother of Jesus shit monkeys! OHMYGOD...OHMYGOD..._

He didn't seem to notice that the teen was freaking out. "…But I wasn't turned you see. It's genetic and is passed on from grandfathers to grandsons—"

"_You coulda told me sooner!_" Emily sat on top of the ebony-haired man and stared down at him with glowing eyes.

"I thought you were aware. I apologize," he said earnestly.

"Wait a sec...You said grandsons, so that means if it's a girl she won't be a werewolf?" Lincoln gazed up at her tentatively and replied, "There's been rare cases but I would say no—she would not have the wolf genes."

The pregnant actress released a deeply relieved sigh and closed her eyes. _Crisis ended_. A moment later, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," he murmured in his native accent, "Our baby will be perfectly human."

It was the first time she had heard him say 'our'. She blushed and looked down. Lincoln gently touched one of her red cheeks and added, "You are beautiful, señora..."

Then Emily opened her eyes and found herself staring into his. _I'd better get off of him before he gets the wrong idea, _she thought, realising she was still straddling his lap. And before she could, he drew himself up on his elbows, levelling his face with hers without breaking eye-contact.

He leaned, their noses touched. Her eyes closed again as his breath warmed her face...Waiting of what she knew would come. As predicted, Lincoln tenderly kissed the corner of her mouth, receding quickly—believing the time lapse to have been appropriate.

"Don't be shy..." she whispered, kissing him fully on the lips. She found that she liked it—more than she expected. Apparently he liked it too.

While they kissed, she felt his fingertips graze her stomach—lightly caressing the baby bump beneath her shirt. This action was unexpected, making her stop in mid-kiss.

"S-Sorry, I—" he stuttered, blushing and taking his hand away.

"No, I don't mind," Emily took his hand, "Here."

"Um, o-okay..." He shyly rubbed her stomach again, stopping only when the teen yawned.

"Ish makin' me sheepy...Wanna take a nap with me, Mr. Werewolf?" Her eyelids drooped.

Lincoln grinned, showing off his pearly-whites. "If you require a blanket."

"Yup. Now _shhh_…"

So the pair settled in—with Emily snuggling and Lincoln hugging. Shay came across them shortly after and paused at the open door of the bedroom to take in the strange sight he was seeing. The musician smiled and thought: "_About time..._"

**END**

_**Author's Notes: I've decided to stick with short stories from now on. Sorry people! ^_^U I made Lincoln a werewolf because…well…we need one in our growing group of blood-suckers! Originally, I was gonna have their baby die at birth—(I'm a cold-hearted murderer. Waaah! T_T)—but I think I've changed my mind. They're just so…cute together and it would be sad to kill an innocent, little baby. *Shay appears in front of me, grinning* Yo everybody, Jake eats babies…Heh heh. *I strangle him to death* Um, that'll be all for now folks! Bye-bye! XD**_


End file.
